Little School, Big Crush
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: Takao and Kai Kinomiya have a little girl of three years. Tyka is their special, and only, baby. What happens when she has to start school? And who is in her new school that makes her scared?
1. Let's Go!

**Date:** 10/16/06

**Rating:** T (just to be safe)

**AlwaysChanging:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. I own Tyka, Mare, the other kids, extras, and the plot. sobs That's it.

**Summary:** Takao and Kai Kinomiya have a little girl of three years. Tyka is their special, and only, baby. What happens when she has to start school?

----------------------------------------

Kinomiya Takao tugged gently at his young daughter's hand smiling. The girl was giggling and clapping her hands with her father's in the middle. Takao and Kai, who had just walked out of the dojo, smiled fondly at the girl. She was their baby, their precious miracle. The same miracle that was all over Russia and Japan's news for over a year it was so amazing. The miracle made of two men, Kinomiya Takao and Kai. The two were father and mother of the big, but still little, miracle that took the world by storm a little over three years ago.

The miracle girl was wearing a hooded, short sleeved white shirt with a light blue phoenix on the back. Her shorts were baby blue, same color as the phoenix, with a light red dragon on the front pocket. Her sneakers were a light purple with an orange lightening bolt going down the outsides. Her wine red eyes glowed happily and her navy blue hair swung as she jumped up and down.

Kai glanced down and laughed from above the Asian man and half Asian, half Russian girl. Takao was the tallest of the three and, being crouched like he was, must have been uncomfortable.

"Takky, I'm sure Tyka will fallow us if we start to walk…" the two-toned haired man stopped and stepped back. "Or, you could keep doing what you're doing. It's up to you."

Takao smiled brightly, a huge difference from the freezing glare on his face moments before. Standing up he laughed and ran his hand through his ponytail.

"I know, Kai. It just… It's kinda like watching her go for the first time. When she was sick in the hospital, deadly white and coughing like she was... I remember swearing to myself I would never relive that. It's just like that now."

Kai nodded slightly. "Well, one, she's not on death's door like before. Two, she's wide awake and knows, slightly, of where she's going. Three, she's walking away…"

Takao jumped, spun around, and picked up his baby girl. Holding the small giggling blunette in his arms he smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I wish I knew her teacher—"

"Hilary." The older man laughed taking the girl from his husband's arms he winked. "C'mon, get the keys and let's go."

Takao nodded and unlocked the Explorer. "I'm gonna get her bag."

Kai smiled putting Tyka into her car seat. It had little light red dragons and blue phoenixes on a white background. Most of her stuff was like that really. Kai noted mentally to take her shopping as soon as she turned four. Grabbing a hair tie off his wrist he quickly tied her hair into a low ponytail that reached her shoulder blades. Stepping back he decided it was okay then turned to grab the stuff he knew had been thrown at him.

The two-tone haired man frowned slightly. Even her backpack was a purple with orange pinstripes. "I'm never letting Daddy shop from you again, Ty. Feel safer now?"

The Tyka giggled and nodded. "Okay Mummy. Never ever!" she grabbed the school bag and put on the harness of the car seat herself. "I feel safer with Daddy though. He's strong!"

"That's right. I'm stronger." Takao laughed, coming out of thin air, and grabbed Kai. "Now, let's get Tyka to school, hum?"

----------------------------------------

AlwaysChanging: What do you guys think? I'm gonna get the next chapter up soon. I already starter it.

Takao: Don't forget, this story will help with AC's future ones because of the profiles.

Kai: Hai, remember that Takao. Or else maybe you'll forget what our kid looks like.

Takao: Hey!

Tyka: Refive!

AC: ... You mean review?

Tyka: Hai! Review!


	2. Greating Schoolyards

**Date:** 10/16/06

**Rating:** T (just to be safe)

**AlwaysChanging:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. I own Tyka, Mare, the other kids, extras, and the plot. sobs That's it.

**Summary:** Takao and Kai Kinomiya have a little girl of three years. Tyka is their special, and only, baby. What happens when she has to start school? And who is in her new school that makes her scared?

----------------------------------------

Tyka smiled widely as she grabbed the door handle. She had to stand on her tip-toes, but she did it. And then announced it to the parking lot... "I got it!"

Takao laughed and grabbed his daughter. "Now, it's April and might rain. So what do we need?"

"… A rain coat I think. Right Mummy, Daddy? Am I right?"

Kai nodded and gave the girl a black coat with the orange pinstripes from before. "That's right Tyka! But remember, no calling out in school. And no mean comments, or smart ones, or confusing ones… You know what? Only answer what Mrs. Hilary asks you directly."

Tyka blinked her wine eyes. "..Hai, Mummy. I'll remember."

Takao laughed slightly and pulled the Kai into a chaste kiss before walking in the building. "C'mon Kai, we need to find her room."

"Coming, coming," muttered the smaller man. "Let's go to the front desk."

----------------------------------------

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Tyka's P.O.V._

----------------------------------------

Mummy and Daddy nodded at a lady with bright, fake, blue eyes and bright, really fake, blond hair. What was with this woman with bright and fake? Bright is a cartoon, FAKE is and manga or anime, not a style. Mummy taught me that! I wonder if sensei will say cool things like that too. I smiled at the lady and grabbed Daddy's hand. Mum was already latched on to Daddy's arm so I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

It's our "Mum and Daughter Language". Or so said that wacko doctor that we used to go to, "used" is the key word. Yes, I know about key words. I'm smart okay? We got a new one two months ago when he tried to grope Mummy. I remember Mum kicking him in the stomach and screaming hentai. Oh well. Crazy duck had it coming to him. Wait, where are we going?

Wow. Kids. Lots of kids. I think some looked at me meanly. Some looked at me way too hard. Probably, the boys were wondering if they can give me a kiss. Perverts. And the girls are probably thinking they're prettier then me. Very self absorbed. So, this is school?

Brytal made it look so easy. He lived in Russia and was five! He had lots and lots of friends! He liked me a lot and I liked him a lot. So for his birthday a month ago, while we were visiting, I slept over at his house on his birthday. I… let him kiss me on the lips! Yep, that's how much we like each other.

Oh, but he's has naturally bright red hair that comes to his shoulders. It's normally in a messy ponytail. And his eyes are a dark purple naturally. He's taller then me by a lot and he's even kinda taller then most of his classmates. He's really handsome. He said I was cute the day I left. He—

"Where are we?"

----------------------------------------

_Normal P.O.V._

----------------------------------------

"We're at your new classroom." Takao a


	3. Meeting Homeroom Teachers

**Date:** 10/18/06

**Rating:** T (just to be safe)

**AlwaysChanging:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. I own Tyka, Mare, the other kids, extras, and the plot. sobs That's it.

**Summary:** Takao and Kai Kinomiya have a little girl of three years. Tyka is their special, and only, baby. What happens when she has to start school? And who is at her new school making her scared?

----------------------------------------

Tyka glanced around again then looked at the women who answered.

"Why do you answer? Daddy was cable. So was Mummy, We don't need your help to function normally. Yes, I'm speaking perfect English. You're such a sloppy woman, you know that? Close your mouth O so smart teacher."

Hilary closed her mouth. She didn't even understand half of what the kid said. She only caught things like, "teacher", "'woman", "Daddy", "Mummy", "help", "English", and "smart". The glare she was getting made it clear how the youth put them together would insult her though.

"Well! Listen up! You—"

"Swear at my child and you will never wake up Hilary." Kai suddenly threatened. It was odd because he had his hands over Tyka's ears and was not looking at her but at Takao. The taller man got the message.

"Hil, we need you to promise that you'll never repeat, outside your head, what Tyka says to you. If word got out it would be bad. Trust me."

Hilary nodded and glared at the little girl. Normally she would argue but now… Takao had changed. Kai had changed. They had a baby girl. It was suffocating.

"Okay. I have to leave Ty. I'm sorry. Have a good day. I'm picking you up with Daddy later."

Tyka almost screamed for the first time in her life. Mummy was leaving her here? With this bitch?! Oh no!

"Mummy?! Wait, what did I do? I promise I wouldn't do it anymore! I'm sorry! Don't leave! Those college students can wait! Or take me with you! I'm just as smart as them! Mummy!" Tyka wailed grabbing her Mother.

"It's okay Hun. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. The other kids are waiting for me. You can see some Sunday. Daddy has to leave to the company soon too. Sorry Honey." Kai mumbled holding his daughter.

"It's okay. You'll like it here." A voice sounded from in the doorway. "It's gonna be okay, really." "It's cool with Ms. Hilary." "Don't worry!" "Cheer up!"

Children laughed and shouted from in the doorway. Only one voice stuck out though. "

"It'll be fine." It whispered soothingly. It was a boy's voice, Tyka could tell. "Don't worry about it. They'll be back at 1:30, 'kay?"

The girl nodded dumbly. It was a voice almost then Brytal's own. "Who are you?"

"… Kong. Kong, Mare."

----------------------------------

AC: Whacha think?

Tyka: I think I'm going to fall for Mare…

AC: …Hai ka?

Tyka: WHAT!  
Brytal: WHAT!

Mare: Review!


	4. School Day Blues

**Date:** 10/16/06

**Rating:** T (just to be safe)

**AlwaysChanging:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. I own Tyka, Mare, the other kids, extras, and the plot. sobs That's it.

**Summary:** Takao and Kai Kinomiya have a little girl of three years. Tyka is their special, and only, baby. What happens when she has to start school? And who is in her new school that makes her scared?

_-------------------------------_

Fast forward. Fast forward, Tyka groaned silently. Her Mummy and Daddy left and now… Kong was by her. "The Demi-God Mare." As the other kids said, was a true god. And if, on the unlikely event, he asked you to eat lunch with him you didn't say no. Well, that Mira girl looked pretty, scary, so Tyka didn't eat lunch with him.

Actually, she turned him down on the spot. And no other boys like her. That was good. Brytal would be happy. And she'd said it wrong… Oops. Her flaming haired hero was only five. She learned that today. Oh! But Mira! Mira! Mira! Mira!

Mira was a pink haired bitch. She has cat yellow eyes and extremely electric pink hair that went to the small of her back. She wears a light pink jacket and a short white skirt. Her shirt is a pretty reddish pink, it had no sleeves. Her shoes were white with pink laces. Her backpack is a pink kitty and she has this cool thing called a "beyblade". That's neon pink too. And it has a light pink tiger thing as its "bitbeast". She was four.

Kong Mare was a cooler version of Mira. And a boy one… His black hair was in a braid and it when down to his waist. He had piercing yellow eyes and a cool black framed pair of reading glasses. His shirt was a white Chinese style with a black panther on the back. The straps and that stuff were grey. His coat was a hoodie that was black. Its turtle was the same as his jeans' one.

His jeans were black with a white turtle on the front pocket. Its shell was a cool mix of purple and green. His shoes were jet black, like his hair. He had a beyblade too. It's outside was grey with a black panther in the middle. Its name was Dark Drig. Mare was four.

Tyka sighed. Ms. Hilary kept talking but she wasn't taking in a word. Why? Because, she knew she'd get an easy A+ anyway.

"Tyka? Answer my question please."

Tyka looked at the board and sweat-dropped, unbelievably stupid question. It read; 4+4? It equaled eight, she knew that already. So, standing up at her seat she replied:

"Eight, Miss. Hilary."

Kids gasped. Someone besides Mare knew the answer? Amazingly not real! She has to wrong! Everyone looked at the "Demi-God" for his answer. Unfortunately, he smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Correct, Tyka. You're very smart."

The bluenette jumped and turned back to the teacher. "Thank you Teacher."

And the gasping is back. Perfect English was amazing. They all turned to Mare again. He smiled at her and nodded again. Facing the teacher Tyka could feel him staring into her back. I was a stare that was… sort of… loving? Warm? Nice? Why?

_-------------------------------_

_20 Minutes Later._

_-------------------------------_

Tyka smiled. It was lunch and only one hour thirty minutes left of this torture. Oh great, she thought annoyed, Mira's coming.

'Hi. I'm Mira, Mare's girl."

"So, you're a trophy? That's weird. Last time I checked, girls had more pride." Tyka knew she shouldn't be mean but… "Well, that's nice Pinkie."

"What?!?!?" It screeched loudly. "'Pinkie'? 'Pinkie'! Mare! Mare! She's mean! Mare!"

The bluenette's head snapped up and she looked about. Mare was going to be stronger then her! If the pink fluff got him mad enough to fight! Suddenly she calmed down. Brytal's soothing and calming voice entered her head and she smiled lazily.

"Only one's without head's on their shoulders fight. And if those who have no head fight you, you fight back in defense. Not offense. Tyka? That doesn't just go for Lesa. You listen to that too."

"Tyka? That doesn't just go for Mira. You listen to that too." Mare finished.

He looked proud. He must've told her something he thought was important… Oops. Mira looked unhappy. Must've been because she got in trouble with "her" boyfriend, ah! She so deserved it!

"So, what did I say Ty?" the Demi-God asked. "Mari?"

"Don't fight. It's bad. Never fight, no matter what. Those were your exact words Mare!" the pink ball exclaimed hopping up and down. Wow, her skirt could go higher…

"Yes. Now, go play Mira. I have to talk to Tyka in private about bullying."

Mira nodded and skipped away. She stopped at a group of girls. Some looked unhappy about skirt, others make-up, and the last few looked happy. The bluenette thought then sweat-dropped again. Her? About bullying? Please! Like it was needed!

"Tyka? Come with me. I need to tell you some ground rules and codes. First off, girls only were skirts. Second, don't wear any hoodies unless you're a boy, okay? Third, you're not a boy—"

"Stop! Those rules are dumb! Stop!"

"What?" Mare looked like he'd been slapped. No one stood up to him before.

"I said stop. Those are bad rules. People in our government maybe that stupid, but that doesn't mean we should be."

"Miss. Kinomiya, you are wanted in the principal's office. Come right now."

Tyka winced. It was only her first day too. Maybe she was a disgrace to her family? No, her family was already disgraced by her Daddy's father. All he did was drink and smoke. And be a pedophile. Gee, great gramps right?

"Tyka, I'll show you to the office. Come with me." It was Mira's voice. Damn. "Or Mare could if he thought you were worth the walk."

"She's worth it." Was the Demi-God sticking up for her? A newbie like her didn't climb that charts that fast. Something is up, big time.

"Oh. Then have fun getting in trouble. I never—"

"Let's go Tyka."

After telling Ms. Hilary they were going, Mare pulled her outside of the classroom and began walking. It was going to be a long walk if he started to talk… Did she have to say that?

"Tyka, you're lucky. You're in a very nice school. Making a huge fuss just because you need to wear a skirt and a top is insane, really. Just get some clothes. Not that hard. I'll even get you some from the school store."

Wine red eyes glanced at the other, disbelieving.

"My family is very, very rich."

Never mind. "We're here… Kong." It seemed casual enough. She'd just only met him today. "Let's go."

_-------------------------------_

_10 Minutes Later_

_-------------------------------_

"I was out of school uniform? There is no uniform!"

"Most people already know what girls are supposed to wear." Mare whispered calmingly in here ear. "Don't be so up tight about it. It'll be fine. You wait and see."

Nodding dumbly the smaller let Mare lead her to the school store. "Here we are. Nice isn't it?"

It was nice, really. A large room, painted a crème color, and had different doors. This was the main room it seemed. Burgundy colored couch and chair sat around a fireplace made of red stones. The register sat by the south wall on a glass case. What was in it Tyka couldn't see. There were five doors, each one a different color, each one labeled differently.

They read; "Toys", "School Spirit", "Boys Clothes", "Girls Clothes", and "Cafe". Easy enough, until Mare started dragging her to the girls clothes door. Thankfully he stopped to talk to the girl behind the counter. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her "outfit" was a maid's one. It was extremely short and tight. Tyka felt the other's hand start to wonder up her legs.

"Hello Maddie. How are you?" he asked eyeing the girl up.

"Good Mr. Kong, how are you?" it was extremely polite and controlled. She was used to it.

"Fine. This is Kinomiya, Tyka." He replied glancing at the girl's clothes door. Damn.

"Good day Ms. Kinomiya."

"… Hello Hell."


	5. A Falling Out, A Falling In

A fourteen year old Tyka suddenly jolted up. She'd been recalling what twists and turns could've happened if her Father hadn't liked the school and put her in a new one. To many pedophiles, he'd said. Looking around she noticed she was the last one in the classroom. She glanced up excepting to thank the teacher for waking her when her eyes only came to a… blushing Mare? The fifteen year old still had one his reading glasses making unbearably cute and huggable. Most thought he was going to grow up hot and sexy. Turns out he only grew to five foot something, so far, extremely cute, and a sex kitten but only when he wanted to be. The girls think he's a cute person to play with and dress-up. Boys think he's a cute and off-limits uke. Yep, off-limits. That happened when Brytal moved into Japan and made it clear. Kong Mare was his.

"Yeah? What's the matter Ra?"

The nickname had grown when Tyka found out "Mare's" name was actually Rama. She'd teased him in front of a lot of girls and he'd run off crying. Feel horrible, the bluenette had run to find him. Unsuccessful, she went to Brytal's and found Mare crying into his shoulder. And there sprung a shy, on Mare's part, and gentle, surprisingly enough on Brytal's part, relationship between the two boys. And fearing Brytal, she only used Mare and Ra now…

"… Brytal asked me something today…"

"'Wanna have sex?'" Tyka smiled. She could clearly see her friend was very confused and embarrassed about this.

"No! He asked if I would make love with him… Today."

The younger girl pouted. She was used to be scolded on the "making love" and "sex" thing. But really, how many times to people have to say it before they give up?

"Okay, so he asked you if you wanna make love today?" This was new. Normally, well… Nothing would happen. A kiss and a one armed hug. Sometimes, as Mare told her one day, they'd make-out. But Mare was extremely giddy coming to school so Tyka thought the Brytal wouldn't do it again. Too much pressure from his huge "fan club". No joke, the thing would go outside city limits if they lined up.

"So, our flaming haired hero will have se—make love with you, but not French you?"

Mare blushed harder and nodded.

"Go home Mare, he sees you as his untouchable little uke. Not a real person to fool around with. Did you see everyone he's slept with since you've gotten together? It's a long and big number bud."

Nodding, the other left. Looking down Tyka sighed. There were tear drops on the floor.

--------------------

35 Minutes Later

--------------------

Entering the dojo Tyka called; "Gomen kudasai! Is anybody here?"

Receiving no answer she sighed. It would take a miracle to fix things now. Her family, Kinomiya Takao, Kai, and herself were now broken. Her Father accused her Mother of some really bad stuff and her Mother almost killed himself over it. Now they when to marriage counseling, like that would help anyway. Her family was torn and broken. So, when she came home and things were like this she cleaned. Now the house has been spotless for two days. So when things are like that, she wonders around, looking at photos of when they were all happy and images her parents cuddled together on the couch, reading only one book, like they used to.

Divorce was an open option, but they both decided to put their problems on Tyka. The said things like, "I need to go somewhere" or "I'm going to be late" or even as far as to say "I'm going on a business trip so I wouldn't be home soon. Take care of your Mother Ty." She's found out all these when she came home one day. She was only twelve and fresh out of sixth grade. Since she went to a western styled school it was summer vacation. She's found her Mother crying on the couch and saying random things like, "Takao I'm sorry you're upset" and "I promise I didn't".

The only bluenette in the house ran up to her Mother and hugged the man. Then, the damn broke and all of the problems came spilling from her Mum's lips. She remembered just hugging and saying; "Two years okay? Two years and if this hadn't stopped, I'll confront Dad myself."

She hadn't excepted it to go on for two years. And walking into her, once Father's, and Mother's room to clean when she found, by the papers he was grading, a calendar with a date circled. Tears stains mark it along with the red marker. Her Mum circled the exact date she was supposed to confront her Father. So, circling the date in her one calendar and on the downstairs one she'd felt proud. Her Mum was so happy coming home it was like a little kid getting a kiss on the cheek from her or his first crush.

Well, he was that happy until her Dad came home and asked her why it was marked. She waited and stalled saying it was for fun. Like, her and Mum were going to hangout that day. Don't worry.

"It was a lie. You made me lie." She whispered voice full of venom. Her little picture of them cuddling on the couch had just been broken by herself and the thought of homework. See, when things like this happen, she starts to think about the little school and big crushes she used to have.

Now, she had a parent problem and two friends that, by now, hated her guts.

"Little school, big crushes, eleven years later, no more parents like before. No more Daddy and Mummy. No more friends or crushes. No more room for me."

She turned and walked upstairs humming her song to herself. She wrote it two years ago for her "my hell" assignment. It wasn't supposed to come true!

"No more love, an empty home. No more people here but one, not even fully grown. I swear it's my hell. My horrible place. I hate my hell. And he who made it has no smile on his face."

Upstairs she heard hushed moving and sounds. So, doing what any kendo student of her status would, she quickly and quietly came to the room sounds were coming from. She trained her ears and picked up things like; "Takao!", "What if she comes home?", and "That kinda hurts after so long!". Tyka blinked and trained her ears on to the other voice. It said things like; "Shh…", "I know, I said it would hurt." "Don't worry, she won't." and more calming noises like someone was cooing to a baby.

The muffled moans gave away there was no baby, though. The bluenette blinked and realized the voices were familiar. She listened to some more then pulled back quickly. Her parents were back together! She'd just heard them having sex! Yeah… That other fact kinda wore down the thing about her parents back together.

"Least now I have a reason to talk to Mare… And to get him to warm Brytal's bed…"

--------------------

AC: All done. Maybe a sequel coming?

Kai: … You made me make love with Takao in front of our daughter?

Takao: You notice how both you and Mare say "make love"…

Tyka: And not sex…

Kai and Mare: … Shut up.

Brytal: Review.


End file.
